This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Maintaining a healthy, productive research colony is crucial to the ability to support diverse programs such as vaccine development for AIDS. Behavioral management programs for captive nonhuman primates include the application of environmental enrichment techniques, socialization strategies, and animal training procedures to promote the welfare of the animals. Various aspects of behavioral management programs will benefit from scientific evaluation, and this project includes some such evaluations. Two studies of animal training have been completed. One showed that positive reinforcement training had no effects on behavior that generalized to periods outside of when training sessions occurred. The second study showed training techniques can be applied to reduce undesirable behavior in chimpanzees.